finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Academia
For the organization from ''Final Fantasy Type-0, see: Akademeia.'' Academia , also called City of Academia on the official site, is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is Hope Estheim's new hometown and the new capital city of Gran Pulse, run by the Academy. Datalog :ACADEMY DATANET FILE Academia is the capital city of the settlements that have sprung up around the base of Cocoon's pillar, and the location of the Academy Headquarters. Construction of Academia began approximately four hundred years ago. Later, the artificial fal'Cie Adam was completed and set to oversee the running of the city. Academia is protected by a highly advanced security system. In the event that intruders enter the city, a range of countermeasures will be set in motion to contain and eliminate the threat. ;Travel Guide: Academia ;Area Information Academia is the capital city of the settlements that have sprung up around the base of the Cocoon pillar. In the east is the merchant's area, with Grand Avenue running down the middle, and in the west is the residential district called New Town. To the north stands the headquarters of the Academy organization, a popular sightseeing spot for visitors and locals alike. ;From the Editor's Desk: After a full day of shopping, we recommend heading to the Academy HQ building and checking out the night views from the restaurant on the top floor. The restaurant is run directly by the Academy, and it serves up dishes that tickle the intellect as well as the palate. Story Final Fantasy XIII-2 Due to the creation of the Proto fal'Cie Adam and its role in the slaughter of the Academy's personnel in 13 AF, the history of humans being manipulated and branded by the fal'Cie is repeated. Arriving in 400 AF, Noel, Mog, and Serah watch citizens being transformed into Cie'th when Adam detects their presence. Sending a duplicate of Caius to represent it, with Serah and Noel mistaking it for the real Caius, they learn they are contradictions in the timeline due to something that would happen in their future, which has already occurred 200 years in the past involving them learning something forbidden sealed within a tower. Fighting their way through streets of Cie'th, Serah and Noel find Yeul under attack before being mortally wounded by Zenobia. While Yeul explains her death was meant to happen this way, Serah collapses while blaming Noel and herself for sealing the seeress's fate. Yeul dies leaving an artefact to lead them to Augusta Tower 200 AF, where they learn the forbidden history that gave rise to the time Academia was ruled by Proto fal'Cie Adam. By erasing Adam from history, in the alternate timeline Academia becomes a peaceful utopian society. Finding Hope and his assistant Alyssa there due to a time capsule he'd devised, Hope tells Noel and Serah about his change of plans for a new "man-made" Cocoon that will be powered by five Graviton Cores. After Serah and Noel bring him the cores, Hope begins to set up preparations that would take a century to complete. Manipulated by Caius through her desire to continue existing despite being a paradox herself, Alyssa gives Noel and Serah the Vagabond Artefact for a recently repaired Time Gate to entrap them. Serah and Noel escape Caius's trap and, upon fixing the time paradoxes, Alyssa is erased from history with only a few people retaining faint memories of her. By 500 AF, the streets of Academia have been infused with chaos, transforming it into a labyrinth of floating blocks. The city is mostly abandoned as everyone is evacuated to the completed man-made Cocoon, called Bhunivelze. Noel and Serah navigate the city while being haunted by Yeul's voice warning them of fighting Caius. In a scenario interview with Toriyama and Watanabe in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, it is revealed that the Caius Noel and Serah meet in Academia 500 AF is the same Caius from Noel's time who has arrived from Valhalla; even if Caius can't normally travel in time the same way Noel and Serah can, he is able to make his way to Academia from Valhalla because the city is so strongly affected by chaos as a result of him creating paradoxes across the timeline. Noel and Serah reach Caius and a battle breaks out in the abandoned city where Caius transforms into Chaos Bahamut and Serah and Noel ride an airship piloted by Sazh Katzroy. Caius opens a wormhole on the sky and flies into it, and Serah and Noel jump in after him. After defeating Caius in Valhalla, Noel and Serah emerge out of the final Time Gate back to Academia 500 AF. The city is no longer affected by chaos and has returned to normal. After Etro's death chaos consumes the world and Academia is replaced by the city from Valhalla that surrounds Etro's temple. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Five hundred years later, the city is in ruins and has become part of the vast Wildlands. Some of the ruins are near Aryas Village, and during a quest Lightning must venture into the ruins at night to discover where the Fuzzy Sheep nest. Areas Academia is a futuristic city with high skyscrapers and platforms for citizens to move around the town. Quick-travel passes move in straight lines easing citizens' foot travel across the town. When the city is in peaceful times, the dominant color of the neon lights is blue, but in times of conflict the lights turn red. * New Town * Central Bridge * Grand Avenue * Grand Avenue - Palace of Dreams * Alley * Grand Avenue - Square * Grand Avenue - Southern Block * Entrance (4XX AF) * Research Facility (4XX AF) Treasure 400 and 4XX AF 4XX AF only 500 AF Enemies 400 AF= * Taxim * Ghoul * Fencer * Cocytus * Geiseric * Koboldroid Yin * Nelapsi * Zenobia, Vaballathus x3 (Boss) |-|500 AF= * Apkallu * Bamapama x4, Mimi * Bamapama x5, Mimi * Mánagarmr * Pantopoda, Pleuston x3 * Pantopoda x2, Pleuston x2 * Proto-behemoth, Schrodinger x2 * Yeoman x5 * Yeoman x6 * Yeoman x7 * Pacos Amethyst, Pacos Luvulite (Boss) ;North-Eastern platform * Miquiztli, Xolotl (One-time only battle) * Tezcatlipoca (One-time only battle, replaces the Miquiztli, Xolotl battle with Battlemania Fragment skill turned ON) Creation and development Director of Final Fantasy XIII-2, Motomu Toriyama, has explained that Cocoon in Final Fantasy XIII was built on fal'Cie technology, but in Final Fantasy XIII-2, the power of the fal'Cie is no more and Academia is a city based on human technology. When designing Academia the developers experimented with visionary architecture, suggesting how city planning may appear on Earth in the future.http://finalfantasy-xiii.net/forums/archive/index.php/t-15139.html When Academia is first visited battles occur under dramatic conditions, in the evening and during rainfall. These choices were made to enhance the sense of tragedy and the developers consider this setting a visual reference, and a symbol of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Youji Iio, Environment Technical Artist, says that initially the developers started on the map's day version as this is where the player has access to all areas. The designers realized that a large metropolis with lights and skyscrapers can be visually impressive in the evening, and so moved on to the 400 AF version to work on the lighting, and then continued on implementing the rain and all of the finer details and features. In the end, the 400 AF version of Academia was finished first. Once the developers had decided to allow the main character to jump on the field, they knew they wanted a game location where the level design would offer a platform challenge. Thus the idea for Academia 500 AF was born. Musical themes "Threat Level Omega" and "Chaotic Guardian" play in Academia at 400 AF. At 4XX AF, Academia has an eponymous theme, titled "Academia", composed by Masashi Hamauzu. "Yaschas Massif" and "March of the Dreadnoughts" from Final Fantasy XIII also play at 4XX AF. "Labyrinth of Chaos" plays in Academia 500 AF, the game's final dungeon. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Etymology Trivia * In the minigame Brain Blast, exclusive to Academia 4XX AF, Academia is revealed to be the best place to live by scientists in the Academy. * Although there exists concept art of the Academia Headquarters of what appears to be the 400 AF version, the location is unvisitable in-game. * The 500 AF version shares resemblances with Orphan's Cradle in the way that there are many platforms that change positions. References de:Akademia Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Dungeons